The Good Stray
by Arimay
Summary: Rumpleteazer loses everything, only to gain one small miracle.
1. Sentence

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER ONE - SENTENCE

"Everything's gonna be alright."

I wish I could believe him. I wish that I had the optimism he has. Through everything that has happened, Jerrie has stood by my side. For the four weeks we've been in this Heaviside forsaken cell, he's offered me ample affections and comforts. Without him, I doubt I could have made it this far.

We're being imprisoned for treason to Macavity. On the same day, mere hours apart, Macavity found out about Jerrie and I being part of the Jellicles, and the Jellicles found out that Jerrie and I were working for Macavity.

Macavity is making us stay in here until our punishment is decided, our fates planned. There are really only two ways we can go. Death or life. Death would be a sentence to killing by his head workers. This would be painful but quick. In a way, I'd prefer death over life. 

Life means we are released on the streets again. But where would we go? We've both been banished from the Jellicle tribe, our only home; our pets say we cause more trouble than what we're worth; and the Strays hate us for the problems we've caused their leader. I doubt that we'd last a day on the street. Damn Strays would finish us off like a pack of rabid pollicles.

I'll never forget the looks in the eyes of the Jellicles. Only Bomb and Demi knew that we worked for Macavity, after the time they spent as prisoners. They knew never to tell on us. We helped them while they were in here. I wonder if they're getting in trouble for hiding our secret. I'd hate to think that they were.

After receiving word from an anonymous informer that Jerrie and I had regular meetings with the Jellicles, Macavity sent a scout to follow us everywhere. It only took two days for him to find the information he was after, and once he did he jumped on us. Yelling and screaming that Jerrie and I were traitors to the Stray tribe only meters from the junkyard, it was hard for the Jellicles not to hear. The scout was kind enough to let us hear Old Deutoronomy condemning us before dragging us away to the lair.

We've been in this cell basically ever since.

The sound of a key passing through the keyhole snaps our attention. Jerrie is instantly at my side, an arm around my shoulders. The face that appears as the door creaks open chills both of us to the bone. Once such a friendly tom, Cyclone has been ordered to take us to the thrown room to await our sentence, as he has informed us.

Jerrie holds my paw as we follow the looming black tom down the hall. I can feel his tension almost subconsciously. He is, after all, my twin. I look into his eyes, and despite his smile, I know that he's afraid. His eyes are glazed and pale. He's just as frightened as I am.

We can hear the sounds of Macavity's workers as we draw nearer the thrown room. I just know that he's invited everyone to see his twisted victory. The demented tom seems to boast his court system, the system that has seen hundreds of innocent workers to their deaths. 

As we enter the room, Cyclone tears the two of us apart, pushing us through the abusive crowd to kneel before our "master", awaiting our sentence. Holding paws is kittenish, I remember Macavity saying. No amount of comfort from my brother could help at that point. I sensed the verdict when I looked into the monster's eyes.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," he begins, voice dripping with contempt. "The two of you are being trialled for treason to the name of your boss, your tribe and the name of all cats."

It rings loud in my ears. The name of all cats. The Strays and Jellicles alike now share a common hatred of us. Mercy, what have we done? Fear now sinks in as I realise what will become of both of us.

"For this crime," he continues. "You have both been found guilty by a jury of your peers." A holler of approval sounds from the crowd, then turning into all out cheers. "This verdict carries with it the penalty of death. Your execution will be conducted one week from tomorrow's sunrise."

Without asking us if we have any last requests, he orders Cyclone to take us back to our cell. It's not until we're safely back in there and alone that I let what has just happened sink in. 

I can't help it. Crying may be the act of a kitten, but I'm going to in a week. Who wouldn't be scared?

Jerrie continues to be supportive. He now has me in his arms, rocking me gently with his chin resting on the top of my head. I cling to him as if he were my vice. I won't let him go until they force us to break away from each other. Without him...

The door creaks open again. I look up at Jerrie, but he is sound asleep.

Holding my breath, I wait to see who it is that has come to visit me.

*~*


	2. Deals

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER TWO - DEALS

Rumpelteazer's green eyes were wide as she watched the door open fully. Nobody ever entered their cell unless it was to take them away to the thrown room to meet with Macavity. Nobody fed them, bathed them, brought them fresh bed linen. They were alone until they needed a meeting with the master.

Clinging to Mungojerrie like an old blanket, she continued to watch quietly. A tall, dark figure, shadowed by the light from the hallway stood watching both of them. Wild fur stood out at all angles, a mutual colour due to the contrast of light. She could make out no facial expressions or shapes. It was basically just a figure.

"Hello, Rumpelteazer." The same evilly calm voice that had announced her verdict not two hours earlier spoke, deep and haunting, more like a growl than a voice. "Letting your brother catch some sleep?"

She rose careful eyes to Mungojerrie's face. Seeing the placid white of a tom deep in dreams, she looked back at her captor, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to prickle. "What do you want, Macavity?" she hissed in whisper. "You've already got our lives. What else?"

"I came to make a deal with you." His voice was smooth, almost snake-like, but with all the depth of an enraged pollicle. "I'll give you your life if you would grant me something in return."

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Would you grant my brother life as well?"

"I will grant you life only," came the reply. "Your brother cannot serve me in the way that you could, Rumpelteazer. Queen's have a certain quality that I find rather... exotic."

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine, causing her body to shake briefly. "I'd rather die than grant you any kind of favours, Macavity," she hissed, her voice low and angry. "I would sooner grant a pollicle favours than let you anywhere near me."

"Very well." The tall ginger tom shrugged, advancing on the smaller queen. "Either way, you'll give me what I want. If you're willing, I'll give you life. If you're not, you get to die. Which will it be?"

Tears traced her cheeks silently as she moved closer to her brother's chest, pulling his arms further around her. "I'd rather die than let you touch me," she stammered, her voice a frightened whimper.

"As you wish." In one swift movement, Macavity ripped the tiger-tabby queen away from her brother, throwing her against the opposite wall, and held a paw to her lips to stop her from making any kind of noises. "Why are you making this so hard for yourself, Teaz?"

The only reply he received were a few muffled sobs and hot tears that trailed down her cheeks, landing on his paw.

"Is it because I'm letting your brother die? You have to understand that toms can't fully satisfy the needs of other toms, especially not when the tom who has needs prefers queens. Do you see what I'm saying?" In another movement, he lifted her into his arms with one paw, the other succeeding in clamping her mouth shut.

Striding down the hall, Rumpelteazer watched as several of Macavity's workers gave both of them odd looks before turning away. It was obvious to the young queen that Macavity had commanded them to treat his females with some respect atleast. This she was partially thankful for, despite what she knew was going to follow.

Rather than take her to his private chambers - where he usually took his queens - he carried her the length of the hallway to the end room, which was notorious for being the torture chamber. If queen's were willing and let him do whatever he wanted, they were taken to his private chamber, and declared several days later as being his mate. If, like Teazer, they were fighters who didn't want him touching them, they were taken to the torture chamber, where he would make the fine line between hell and Earth so much finer.

Pushing open the door, he flung the tabby queen onto a small pile of rags in the corner, something she wasn't used to having in her shared cell with Mungojerrie. At night, he would lie his back against the wall, providing his chest for her to sleep on.

Macavity slammed the door fiercely behind himself, then crossed to her side in two long steps. "Last choice, Teazer," he declared in an evil growl. "Give yourself to me and I will let you live. Fight me, and you will die."

Through sobs, she managed to stutter a quick response. "I will n-n-n-never give m-myself w-w-w-w-willingly to y-y-you."

"Very well." His large form pounced on her smaller one, using both his paws to strap hers to the ground. She found it hard to fight once the sheer weight of his body was upon her, but she wouldn't give him the thorough satisfaction he was after. She couldn't degrade herself that much.

But as their bodies joined intimately, she wondered if she had made the right choice...

*~*


	3. Realisations

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER THREE - REALISATIONS

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting in here for. I just woke up and I was back in my cell with Jerrie. The last thing I remember is being thrown into the torture room, Macavity slamming the door, then forcing himself on me. I must have passed out, because I don't remember anything. Just waking up the next morning. That was one week ago. Now I feel strange.

It's more than just being forced into losing my youth. There's more to it than that. It's a feeling inside. A strange feeling. A feeling that I feel should be wonderful, but for me it carries doom. I'm pregnant, and since Macavity was the one to take my innocence last week, there is no doubt in my mind that he is the father.

Not that it matters any more. I'll be dead in a few hours. In here, we can't tell whether it's daylight, because there are no windows. We know because we hear the footsteps. I know it draws nearer because I can hear the crowds gathering in the thrown room. Our death, a morbid sell-out show.

Jerrie didn't notice I was gone that night. I won't tell him. There isn't much point in him getting worked up when there's only a few hours of our lives left. I won't tell him about what Macavity did to me, and I won't tell him that I'm pregnant.

Despite the fear that I'll be dead soon, there's another fear inside me. It grows by the second. It's not just my life they'll be taking when they slit my throat out there today, but the life of my kitten as well. Sitting here, I can't help but stroke my stomach and ask myself what if... 

What if I hadn't joined the Stray movement? If I had settled down in the Jellicle tribe, found a mate, had kittens. The life inside me now wouldn't be wasted then, would it? I wouldn't be executed for living a normal life.

What if our parents had raised us as straight Strays? Would it be the same way? Maybe we would be living blissfully ignorant lives, engaging in theft for Macavity as always, killing and lying for a living. Maybe the cats we are now would be two totally different cats. Maybe another queen would be sitting here thinking about the life inside her.

When you're waiting for your life to end everything seems so trivial. I can remember all the times Jerrie and I had to run from pollicles and humans to save our lives. I remember so many times Macavity had threatened death on us for not completing a mission. We always pulled through, and he was always pleased. Was it all in vein? Were we lying to ourselves by becoming members of two opposing tribes?

And the Jellicles. By now they must know that we're to be executed. I wonder if any of them are thinking about us.

I wonder who they'll kill first: me or Jerrie. They might do us both at the same time. Some of Macavity's Strays would have the ability to kill in time with partners. Others are less intelligent. I hope they kill me first. I couldn't bear to watch my brother die before me.

But above everything else, I think about the life inside me. Right now, I don't care that Macavity is the father. I don't even care that the kitten isn't even fully developed enough to be called a kitten. It's a part of me, and when I die, it will die. And it's all my fault.

Jerrie has just woken up. He smiles over at me, a good morning smile. I'm watching him now, and I can tell that the realisation that we're going to be killed today is sinking into him. His eyes glaze over, and his smile completely fades. He frowns and diverts his attention to the floor. Now it's my turn to be strong. I've had all morning to come to terms with my demise. 

I crawl over, wrapping my arms tightly around him. Though I've never seen my brother cry, I must admit that the sight doesn't surprise me. We're as scared as each other. He clings to me as if he was afraid to let go, and I pat his head as if he were a kitten. My kitten. Now I'm starting to cry. I blink the tears from my eyes, knowing that it's my turn to be strong.

"I don't want to die, Teaz," he cries, burying his head in my stomach. "I really don't want to die."

He doesn't have long to think about it now. The key sounds in the lock, and our door is opened again. Cyclone stands tall against the wall, and gestures for us to move out. Paw in paw, we exit the cell, knowing it will be our last time.

As I suspected, the thrown room is crowded. My stomach starts to churn as my brother and I are separated - possibly for the last time - and pushed through the crowd. I keep telling myself that I'll only have a few more moments until I meet my maker, but my stomach doesn't seem to want to listen. My vision starts to blur, and I'm starting to sway on my feet.

Kneeling down before Macavity is a relief. Standing upright would be far too hard.

"Mungojerry and Rumpelteazer." Macavity's voice is hard now, unlike the snake-like texture it had the last time he spoke to me. Rough and dark. "This is the morning of your execution. It has been decided by the jury that Mungojerrie receive the treatment first, doubling Rumpelteazer's punishment by forcing her to watch her brother die."

The monster read my mind. One of his minions pulls me to my feet and forces me to look at my brother. His eyes are tearful, tears streaming down his face. I can see his inner pain. I must look so cold standing here, not crying or shaking. I purse my lips to stop from crying as the executioner moves to my brother's side.

Like his comedian character, Jerrie grins sheepishly with a shrug. Usually, I might have laughed, but I can do no more than cry. I let it out, bowing my head with the rush of emotions. When I next look up, the executioner has his claws to my brother's throat, ready for the word from his master.

Jerrie's face is void of emotion. He is still. So very, very still. He blinks a few times, his eyes never leaving my face. Macavity's paw lowers as a signal, and I suddenly find it hard to breathe.

My brother's blood sprays over the executioner, over the floor, over me. I watch his eyes slowly shut. He collapses to his knees, his mouth moving but left without words. Finally, he collapses onto his stomach. I find the ability to breath again.

A cheer rises from the crowd. My stomach churns again. I tell myself it won't be long. I can be with him soon. But the strange feeling in my stomach progresses. A fluttering. Moments before I collapse to the ground, I place my paws on my stomach, looking down. Something feels strange. I feel...

On my knees, I can't stop myself from wretching. A sign of pregnancy?

My eyes are blurred and all I can hear are tunnel noises. But I distinctly hear Macavity's voice as I'm lifted up off the floor.

*~*


	4. Conclusions

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER FOUR - CONCLUSIONS

"Wait!" Macavity's voice sounded through the room, stopping all cheers and hollers as the ill queen doubled over for the third time. "You can't kill her!"

All gathered looked baffled by their master's words. A week ago, he had insisted that the jury unanimously declare that Rumpelteazer, along with her twin brother Mungojerrie, was guilty of treason to the Stray name. In a fit of rage, he had single handedly decided that their punishment should be death. Now, he was announcing that the queen had to live.

"Why, sir?" Cyclone finally worked up the courage to speak, the black tom getting to his feet to ask the question that was burning each and every mind.

Macavity looked down at her, his look cold yet compassionate. Climbing down from his thrown, he ordered the two executioners to lift her up. They did so, rather roughly, and he finally got a closer look at her.

"Because," he began, his voice low. "She's carrying my kitten."

A stunned gasp rose from each throat, sounding together as one. Eyes blurred, Rumpelteazer looked up at the tall ginger tom, her face pleading, though for what he couldn't tell.

"Take her to my chamber," he growled in a commanding tone. "My private chamber."

Cyclone obeyed, nodding briefly before scooping the young queen into his arms. She said very little as he carried her out through the doors of the thrown room, and did little more than sob as they made their way to Macavity's private chamber.

Pushing the door open, the black guard placed her gently on a pile of rags his master had in the corner. For any room in Macavity's lair, this was luxury. Workers were given minimal rags to make their rooms comfortable. Macavity took anything he could find, which meant that his makeshift bed was made from old human blankets, sheets and a few torn pillows. It was only fitting, considering he was the master.

Rumpelteazer looked around the room blearily. Her stomach still continued to churn as she lay there, wondering what had just happened. One moment, she had watched her brother die, the next she was on the floor sick, and somehow she ended up amongst a pile of comfortable linen. She figured she missed something along the way, but having not slept for two days, she found it hard to stay awake. Within moments, she was sound asleep.

When Macavity entered the room in the early hours of the evening, he sat by her side, watching her silently as she slept. Never could he have thought that their one night stand could lead to her pregnancy. It made sense, since she had been a virgin before his night with her. But after one night... it was almost incredible.

Killing Teazer, he realised, would mean killing his kitten, a kitten that he had helped to create. This was nothing completely new to the young tom, who's daughters ended up being killed soon after their birth, but never a day before. The thrown of his Stray empire needed an heir, and as it stood there was none.

What if the child inside Teazer's womb was really the son he had been searching for? A strange tingling he had never felt before suggested that she was pregnant. Maybe it meant that this was his son. It was, after all, a feeling he hadn't felt when his previous mates were carrying females. There was still hope the kitten was a male.

Green eyes slowly flickered open, widening fearfully as the focused on Macavity's face. "M..."

"Don't worry, Rumpelteazer." The ginger tom's voice was little more than a dull purr. "I'm not going to hurt you again. I actually want to help you."

The tabby queen looked confused and frightened. What was he implying? Would he still kill her? What about the life of her kitten? So many thoughts stirred through her mind that they were almost too numerous to count.

"You are aware that you are pregnant?" She nodded slowly in response. "Is the kitten mine?" Again she nodded. He blew out a sigh. "I want you to stay here, until the kitten is born. After that, I won't hurt you or kill you. I'll release you, but the kitten will stay with me." This was a slight lie, because he had no intentions of keeping her alive after the birth. He knew that she would certainly turn him down if he told the truth. 

"Like always, you have very little choice. If you choose to co-operate with me, I will assist you during your pregnancy. If you do not, your kitten will be born in imprisonment where you will have no assistance from me or any of the other slaves. Either way, you will have this kitten, and I will keep it after it's born." He grinned rather evilly. "You have two choices, really. Help or no help. Which will it be?"

Her mind spun into turmoil as she tried to decipher which of the two would be best.

*~*


	5. Decisions

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER FIVE - DECISIONS

Once again, I'm not sure how I got here. Even worse, I'm not sure how he got here. I must have fallen asleep sometime between this morning and now. He's still watching me.

He knows about my pregnancy and he wants to make some kind of deal. How can I choose between help and no help when I know that after the pregnancy, my kitten is just going to be taken away? I'm far too upset to make this decision right now. I miss my Jerrie.

I keep seeing a mental image of his blood splattering. I keep seeing him fall to the ground. In my mind, I reach out and save him. In my mind, everything is well again and I can take him back to the junkyard for Tantomile and Coricopat to help him; for Mistoffolees to find some medicinal cure in his book of potions; and Old Deutoronomy would come and make sure that we were okay. We'd all celebrate.

I see him in my mind. Not the way he was for those few days leading up to his death, but as he was as a kitten. Carefree, dangerous, wild, funny. We were the knock-about clowns. He was the comedian. He was the brains of the missions. He said that I was the beauty. He said that if I wasn't his sister, we could have really had something. I miss him.

But Macavity grows impatient. I have to way the positive aspects with the negative. Keeping in mind that I have never been pregnant before, never given birth or even witnessed anyone giving birth. Having help has no negative aspects from what I can see. I won't have to go through it alone. I know I'll need help in the end.

Without help, I could end up doing something drastic. Taking my life right now does seem appealing. The only cat who ever really gave a damn about me was killed a few hours ago, and here I sit trying to make a decision for my kitten. If it gets too much for me, I know I could take my own life. I doubt that I'll have much to live for on the outside, not with Jerrie gone and my Jellicle friends hating me.

Jerrie, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you about this kitten. It was our last few hours together, and I didn't want to upset you any more than what you already were. Please forgive me for not telling you.

I have to make a decision. Macavity asks me the question again: "Help or no help?"

Help or no help? The question rolls around my brain like a solitary marble. It seems like such an easy decision to make, but I'm wary of this tom. He raped me, after all, and the night before my execution to top that off. Atleast I will see my kitten. It won't have to die because of me. That's some comfort. Even if I only see it for a moment, it would be better than not seeing it at all.

I've made my decision. I can't get by without help. My voice sounds strange, quiet and strangled, as I gasp my answer:

"Help."

The answer seems to excite him. He jumps up with a smile on his face and tells me that I can sleep in his room for as long as I need to. Then he leaves me. I can think alone now.

Jerrie is gone. Instead, the only comfort is the being that will grow inside me. I cannot cradle it each night before I sleep, and it won't sing to me when I am alone and frightened. But it's company. It sounds lame, but it's true. I know that I have a little reason to live now. I must live for my kitten.

Yesterday, I was sentenced to be executed with my brother. Somewhere between then and now I was given a kitten and a chance to redeem myself. When I get out of this lair, I'll make sure that I start my life on the right tracks. I might find myself some new pets. New friends perhaps.

It doesn't seem fair that Jerrie's dead and I'm still here. It was just as much my fault as it was his. The only reason I'm alive is that I'm a queen. A queen pregnant with the kitten of her power-hungry captor. If only toms could bear kittens. Then Jerrie would still be alive. I'd be in his position, watching him. But then again, if he was in the kind of turmoil I'm in now, I wouldn't want to see it.

I know one thing: I won't be leaving with a kitten in my arms. This is hard to face, and I don't know how I'm going to make it without Jerrie or the kitten to get me through. Still, I guess I have to be brave. It might be hard, but I've got to try.

*~*


	6. Waiting

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER SIX - WAITING

Macavity inhaled a deep breath, exhaling through a deep sigh. Through six births and four miscarriages, he hadn't understood how nerve-wracking it could be to have to wait for a kitten to be born. Each of the queens - three having been pregnant multiple times - was his mate at the time of the kitten's birth. Queen's he used for one night stands never got pregnant, and if they did he knew nothing about it.

Judging by the regular cycle, Macavity guessed that the kitten was due any day. It had been around nine weeks since the date of her supposed execution, which had been the same day he found out about the kitten. From there he did everything he could to ensure Rumpelteazer was comfortable in his room.

If she was hungry, he made sure someone fed her. If she was uncomfortable in any way, he would ensure that the problem was quickly taken care of. If she was in any pain - which sometimes happened due to pre-labour contractions - he would have someone - if he couldn't be there himself - sit with her and help her through it.

Fair to say that Rumpelteazer, although missing the luxury of a mate by her side, was being well looked after by her master.

But playing the waiting game became a battle of anxiety. Daily, Macavity became more and more nervous, his intuition suggesting now that maybe he had been wrong. A strong feeling now told him that the kitten was a female. He still felt a flash of hope, and held on to the last remaining threads.

"When is the kitten due anyway?" Miranda, one of Macavity's latest love interests, was unusually understanding about the whole situation. Being the type of queen who didn't care very much for kittens, she was glad that it was Teazer that had to go through with it and not herself.

"I guessed sometime soon," Macavity replied casually, draping an arm around her shoulders. "After that, Teazer will be out of here and we can be together." He kissed her neck teasingly. "Every day. Every night. Always."

Miranda giggled, eventually swatting him away. "Just so long as you're not too hung up with this kitten. All I've heard from you for the past five weeks has been 'Kitten this' and 'Kitten that'. You know I'm not kitten material."

"You're right," the ginger tom purred, deeply in his throat. "You're too hot for a kitten. Too attractive, too wonderful, too amazing."

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, the black and white queen held him just inches away from her face. "And I suppose you believe yourself to be Heaviside's gift to all queens?"

Shaking his head, he managed to grin innocently, an underlying guilt making her body tingle with desire. "Not all queens. Just the special ones that are good enough to have me."

"Am I?" Her question was little more than a breath as she rolled over, straddling his legs as she knelt down to talk to him.

"Baby, if you were good, they'd have to change the meaning of the word. You're beyond good." He leant up to kiss her, only just missing her lips as she sat up again.

"How good?" she asked playfully, pawing at his chest. "I don't think you've told me lately how good you think I am."

"So good," he began, slowly pulling her back against him. "That I feel like sometimes even I don't deserve you."

She purred wildly as their lips finally met, extinguishing a fire in both that had been burning for days during the time they had spent apart. It was hard work being the Napoleon of Crime, and even harder work being the lap-cat to wealthy land owners who left the city every weekend and forced Miranda along with them.

"Mac!" she began, her voice slightly whining, like a kitten who wants something but tries to cover it by acting cute.

"Yes?" he replied in the same tone of voice.

"I was just thinking. When your queen does have the kitten, and after you finish her off, are we going to be mates finally?"

"Of course, baby," Macavity replied without thinking. "Unless you've got someone else stashed away."

"Good," Miranda replied. "Because I was just thinking that..."

"Master!" The conversation was broken as a young female version of Cyclone came running from the lair, out of breath and looking slightly worried. "Master!" she gasped as she reached the two love-birds, sitting quite contentedly in the garden.

Macavity looked bemused, hating it when he was interrupted. "Something wrong?"

The young queen nodded quickly, moistening her mouth before replying. "That queen," she gasped. "Rumpel... Teazer. Dad says... that... she's gone into... la... labour."

"She's what?" Instantly, Macavity was on his feet, running for the lair as fast as he could carry himself.

*~*


	7. Birth

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER SEVEN - BIRTH

It's only just started really. The contractions aren't so very bad, but I sent that queen to get Macavity just in case this is for real. We've had a few false alarms. My first kitten I guess it's all to be expected.

Macavity has actually been rather supportive of me over the past few weeks. He never leaves me alone for too long, though I do understand he's got better places to be. In a sense, he's the only friend I've got in this world. If he was treating me badly I don't know what I'd do.

I've started wondering what sex the kitten will be. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. I can understand that whatever it is will have a better life with it's father than it's mother. I couldn't very well support it. As it stands, I still have nowhere to sleep after this kitten is born. I should start thinking about that now I guess.

The pains are getting worse now. Not constant, but bad enough that it's hard to stop myself from crying out loud. I wish my Jerrie was here to help me through this. Maybe even my Jellicle friends. It's so hard for me to think that I'm never going to see them again.

Jerrie would be a never-ending wall of strength for me right now. I can imagine him hear, coaching me through every moment, holding my paws, rubbing my shoulders. I still miss him. They say the pain is supposed to heal with time. It's been nine weeks and I'm still waiting.

They also say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. That I could believe. I've never loved Jerrie so much as what I do now that he's gone. You never know what you've got until it's... Oh!

I couldn't get through that one without gasping. These pains are definitely getting worse. If the father doesn't get in here soon, I'll be forced to waddle out of this room and get him. I can't go this alone, and I did choose to have his help for it. Where is he?

After all those nights spent in our cell wishing that the sound of footsteps would stop, I now wish I could hear them. Atleast then I would know I wasn't alone for this.

At long last! I hear footsteps. And panting. Surely he hasn't ran up here to see me...

He has. He just entered, looking like he's just run from hell. He seems a little apologetic. As always, he places a paw on top of my stomach. He receives no reply from our kitten this time. Poor little mite must be busy. Can't imagine... Oh!

Now Macavity seems to look worried. It's now become apparent that he doesn't really know what he's doing. He confides that he's never had to do this with a one-night-stand queen before. He's assisted his mates, but never one-night-stand queens. I tell him with a weak laugh that there's a first time for everything, and he smiles. He actually smiles.

He begins examining me. His paws are cold, but right now I'm in far too much pain to care about that. I don't think it will be long until I can see this tiny miracle that I've carried inside me for nine weeks. It's so amazing. Birth, life.

For a split second I can imagine Jerrie's smiling face, and I know that he's proud of what I'm doing. He used to say that he would be proud no matter what I did, and he proved it by standing by me for our lives. Heaviside bless that tom.

But Heaviside help me. I feel like pain is just going to rip my body in half. Macavity instructs me to push, and though it's quite hard, I manage enough strength. Now all I want to do is sleep. There's a burning feeling inside me, but I don't really care. I figure if I lie still long enough it might just stop. Maybe the pain will claim me and I won't have to go on. Death would be so much easier than this.

Macavity's voice forces me to work harder. I know that with one flick of his claws he could kill me. I realise this, but yet I decide to do as he asks anyway. I ask for death, but not from him. I don't know why.

The burning feeling amplifies as the kitten's head crowns. True pain can only be felt when a queen is in this state. Another push and the head is completely out. Two more and the kitten is removed from my body forever.

I slump back, exhausted, panting and crying all at once. It doesn't even occur to me to ask what the kitten was. Macavity fills me in by almost whispering: 

"It's a boy!"

He sounds almost tearful. He takes my son without showing me and leaves the room. Now I'm upset. Why is he so happy to have a son?

Oh no. I'm starting to understand this a lot clearer now. He wants a son so that when he dies the tom can take over reign of the Strays. This means further torment for the Jellicles. I've just given birth to the kitten that will mean certain death for the cats who used to be my family.

I can't let that happen. I know I have to tell them what's going to happen. Although I'm weak, I know it's got to be done. I stagger out of the lair into the moonlight. I follow my memory as it leads me to the junkyard. 

There's only one cat that would listen to me. I find her sitting on her own. I creep up and whisper her name.

*~*


	8. Assistance

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER EIGHT - ASSISTANCE

"Demeter!"

Startled, the gold and black tabby spun around, hissing at the familiar scent of Stray which sent shivers down her spine. Catching a glimpse of a familiar striped face, she dropped her guard slightly.

"Teazer?" came the uncertain voice as she slowly drew closer to the new queen. "Is that you?"

"It's only me, Dem." A smiling face and a warm, familiar pair of green eyes caused Demeter's guard to drop, and she ran into her old friend's arms, embracing her tightly. "I missed you."

"You have no idea how worried Bombi and I were, Teaz," Demeter gasped, holding her friend at arm's length. "We heard that you and Jerrie were sentenced to death, but we couldn't convince anyone in the junkyard that you weren't really the bad ones, and then we wanted to save you, but Munkustrap ensured that we were locked in at all times." She took a small breath. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Rumpelteazer shrugged with a slight smile. "More or less."

"Where's Jerrie?" Seeing her younger friend's face crumble, the gold queen instantly placed a loving arm around the tiger-tabby. "Teazer?"

"He was executed," came the sniffled reply. "About nine weeks ago he was killed by Macavity's workers. It's been hard living without him."

"I'm so sorry." Demeter lead her old friend away to her den, sensing it would be easier to talk if the two weren't so out in the open.

Composing herself, Teazer found it hard to remember just why she had returned to the junkyard. If she was caught, her life would be over. Did it really matter? In the past hours, she had given birth and in turn lost the kitten. There was no Mungojerrie to run to, no comforting arms that could look after her.

Demeter looked confused as the two made themselves comfortable. "You said Jerrie was executed. I don't mean to pry, but if you were both sentenced to death shouldn't you have been killed as well?"

The younger gave a sad laugh, looking down at her now flat stomach. "You would think so. I was sentenced to die the same way as Jerrie, on the same day. But a week before our execution, Macavity... well, he..." Shaking, Teazer's voice became inaudible and she cried into her paws. Demeter didn't need to hear any more, her voice uncharacteristically low.

"I'm so sorry, Teazer," she whispered, looking down. "I know how horrible he can be." She cast a fond glance over at her daughter, Jemima curled into a peaceful ball of kittenish sleep.

Rumpelteazer nodded. "It was only for one night, and I'm sure I passed out quick smart. But more than that, Demi, I became pregnant with his kitten." The gold looked shocked. "By the time the execution came I guess it was noticeable on my health, and Macavity knew. He kept me alive so he wouldn't feel guilty about killing his own flesh and blood."

"Bastard!" Demeter hissed, an unusual reaction from the normally placid queen. Trying to avoid casting curious glances at her friend's stomach, she was finally able to ask. "Did you...?"

"Earlier this evening. A son. Macavity took him away just after he was born."

The gold queen shook her head sadly. "Someone has to put an end to him, Teaz. He can't keep doing that to queens. I'd hate to think one day that little Jemmy will fall to him as well. I couldn't live with myself."

Unnoticed by the other, Teazer looked thoughtful. A plan already started to brew in her mind as she said what she had planned to say. "Demi, I came here to warn you. With the birth of Macavity's son, you should know that his clutches on your tribe won't fade. With a son the Stray kingdom will live on, and as long as he has the ability to hurt Jellicles he'll continue."

Demeter nodded slowly. "I understand that. I'll tell Munkus. Hopefully there's a way we can stop him."

In silence, the two queens walked to the edge of the junkyard and embraced again, each wearing weak smiles.

"You take care of yourself and the kitten, Demi," Teazer warned. "Jem's gonna depend on you without a father around."

The gold nodded reluctantly. "What about you? Are you safe? Where are you staying?"

"Don't worry about me," the tiger queen replied tearfully. "I know my way around London." Without another word, she turned and left, the plan of action fully in her mind.

*~*


	9. Good Bye

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER NINE - GOODBYE

I can't quite believe the thoughts that are currently running through my mind. I must be insane. They say that sorrow and depression makes a cat do crazy things. I've just lost my kitten; is that reason enough?

Demi gave me the idea, and even now as I can see the lair approaching my sight, I know there really is no other way. This is how it has to be. You never know, I could redeem myself with the Jellicles for doing this. My ultimate sacrifice to save the Jellicle tribe.

Seeing the way she acted with Jemmy saddened me. I know how she feels about Macavity taking over the tribe. He could do it now. He has the power, he has a son. I don't quite understand how having a son equals power, but I see why it would for Macavity. He always had twisted logic, even as a kitten.

I enter the lair with a few odd looks from the workers. I guess some might think they're seeing a ghost, some think I'm insane for coming back, and others I just can't tell. There are a variety of looks. Macavity's look is just priceless.

He demands me to tell him where I've been, and informs me that my son needs feeding. How quaint - the rat won't keep me around to see my son grow, but he will make me feed him if need be. He slaps me for indulging in bad behaviour. It's a sacred sin to run away from the lair. I've just sinned. Mercy me.

I can't help but cry as he hands me son to me. Torizan. That's what Macavity has decided to name him. Torizan. Nice name. My son is so beautiful, so handsome. He bears absolutely no likeness to his father. If you were to ask me, I think he looks like his uncle. A miniature version of Jerrie. Hungry little cherub too.

As I suckle Torizan, I watch Macavity pace. He doesn't think anything is strange. He shut the door so that nobody would hear him raging. I know I'm to receive a punishment soon. It's obvious.

A paw lands across my face, sending a stinging feeling that doesn't fade minutes later. I watch him, serene, so serene. I have my plans. My orders from the Heaviside. I just need the perfect time.

Torizan unlatches himself and Macavity lifts him into his arms. Is this my chance? The tall ginger monster sits on his pile of rags in the corner. I stand, watching him wearily. His back is to me. Does he think I've left? I must do this.

I creep over to him, surprised that this so called magical tom - the one with awe-inspiring powers of levitation - doesn't hear me coming. This is for you, Jerrie, I tell myself a second before I kneel down, pressing my claws into Macavity's throat. In one flash, the job is done.

The monster that has issued the deaths of so many cats now lies sprawled at my feet. His eyes are wide, filled with pain and betrayal. I find the ability to smile once again.

Taking Torizan in my arms, I move to exit the lair, taking all the back ways where his workers are less likely to follow. I know that by now Macavity has told everyone that he has a son, and if the Stray were to see me leave with the kitten in my arms I know there would be hell to pay. No, my job isn't done.

With an heir to the thrown of the Strays, I should have just left Macavity alive. Torizan might be young, but Macavity was only a young when he took the thrown. Our uncle, Growltiger, had no kittens of his own. Just one incredibly skilled warlock-nephew by the name of Macavity. Upon his death at sea, Macavity took the thrown.

Jerrie and I were young at the time, only kittens. Our father was the youngest brother of Growltiger, and our mother a stout believer in all things Jellicle. How else were we so muddled as cats? Maybe if they had left us in one tribe, this never would have happened. Jerrie might have been alive. But if it didn't happen, I might not have little Torizan with me.

Dad, I'm sorry for not being a better Stray in my life. And mum, I'm sorry that I wasn't a better Jellicle. I trust you both forgive me.

I've reached the river, Torizan still clutched tightly in my arms. This is how it has to be. Not only have I failed as a Stray and Jellicle - an achievement that most cats would never get in their lifetimes - but I have also killed my cousin. I wonder whether the Everlasting Cat will take pity on me. I don't know whether the world will miss another Macavity.

But I'm also going to take the life of my son. I've failed as a mother as well. Doesn't that classify me as being the worst cat of all time. Atleast in death I can be with Jerrie for eternity. I pray his soul will remember me.

Hold on, Tori, one more step and we'll be safe forever. Jerrie, I'll be seeing you tonight.

I'm not afraid. Even as we fall and I hear Tori's wailing, I'm not afraid.

This is just how it has to be....

*~*


	10. Epilogue

THE GOOD STRAY  
CHAPTER TEN - EPILOGUE

"I can't explain it any other way, Munkus! I saw death. I truly saw it."

The silver tabby wrapped a calming arm around his mate, knowing that even though she had highly developed senses for one so young, Demeter did have tendencies to be rather hysterical with her predictions. He seemed wary of them whenever they took the form of dreams.

"Demi, it was nothing but a bad dream," he soothed, leading her back to her bed. "You remember what I told you about bad dreams, don't you? Dreams can't hurt you. They're all in your mind."

"But..." The gold queen was on the brink of hysteria, her face tear-stained and her eyes red and watery. She had tried for half an hour to explain to her beloved Munkustrap that all was not well, but to no avail. He wouldn't believe her. "I'm telling you, Munkus. I saw somebody's watery grave and I know that we have to get there or else we'll be too late."

"Too late for what?" A red head poked through the door way of their cupboard, emerald eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Didn't mean to interrupt you two, but I heard crying and wanted to make sure everything was..." Noticing the gold queen's tears, the red became worried. "Demi?"

"Bombi, help me convince your sister that her dreams aren't real." Munkustrap was exasperated.

Bombalurina turned her attention back to her younger sister, wrapping comforting arms around the trembling queen. "What happened in your dream, Dem?" The older was hesitant to mention, but knew she needed to find out. "Macavity again?"

"No!" Demeter snapped, her trembling amplifying. "The old river... someone jumped, Bomb, and we have to help them."

Stroking the back of the younger soothingly, Bombi cast a look up at the silver protector. "Munkus, don't you think we could humour her this one time? I think she's serious about this."

With a groan of reluctancy, Munkustrap nodded, and let himself be lead down to the river. The walk to the river wasn't too long, but with the silver tabby grumbling all the way it made it worse. It didn't seem right that they go scouting for trouble that may or may not exist in the middle of the night. Scouting for trouble could lead them to stumble into more trouble, and the vicious cycle would begin. His mate's scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"Teazer!"

Running to where the two queens stood at the top of the bridge, he saw what they were referring to. It was undoubtedly the body of their old friend Rumpelteazer, who he remembered was banished with Mungojerrie for being workers for Macavity.

"Come on, girls," he whispered, pulling the distraught and shaking queen along with her sister away from the scene. "There's nothing we can do."

"Like hell there's not!" Bombi snapped suddenly. "We tried to convince you that Teaz and Jerrie were good, but you wouldn't believe us. Now look what she went and did. You get her out of there this instant, Munkus, if you want to ensure your mate's happiness."

It was an unfair blackmail, for the red queen knew that the silver would do anything to see his mate happy. Sighing, he found the easiest way into the river and swam out to meet the young queen, dragging her along behind him as he reached the shore again. With the help of Bombi, he was able to drag the queen up to dry land. They all noticed to their amazement that the still body nursed a tiny kitten, no more than a few hours old.

The red queen pried the kitten away from it's mother, handing the kitten to the eager Demeter, while Munkustrap tried to revive Rumpelteazer. It was vein effort. Her pulse had stopped, her body was cold. It was clear that she was dead.

With a heavy heart, he looked back at the two queens. "Sorry," he mumbled. "She's dead."

From Demeter's arms, the kitten wheezed slightly, it's tiny body shuddering as it tried to cough what little water was in it's lungs. "He's alive," the gold queen announced. "A little water-logged but alive." Nursing the cold body to her own, Demeter tried to warm the body temperature, smiling slightly as the tiny creature began to purr.

Munkustrap sighed deeply, lifting Teazer's still body into his arms. "Atleast tonight wasn't a total disappointment." He kissed his mate's cheek softly. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Demi. To make it up to both of you, I'm going to ensure that Teazer gets sent to the Heaviside where she belongs."

"I'll raise this kitten the way Teazer would have liked," Demeter smiled faintly, rubbing her nose against the tiny one of the kitten. "As a Jellicle."

*~*

The End


End file.
